Decisions, Decisions
by Hikari Alta
Summary: Akane must choose between Ryoga and Ranma. Lots of lemony goodness1


"Ranma 1/2" and its characters aren't mine.

"Oh! P-Chan!" Akane squeaked as the adorable black piglet snuggled up to her chin, then dove under the blanket.

The sound of delighted pig squeals and giggles filled Akane's sunny bedroom as she and her friend P-Chan tussled under the covers.

"Oh, you cute little piggy! Hee Hee! That tickles!" Akane cried as the black piglet tickled her under her pajama top with his moist snout.

Akane threw her arms back involuntarily and let loose a new gale of giggles as the petite piglet jumped on to her chest and let out a grunt. As she swept her arms back and forth in spasms of laughter, she caught the glass of hot tea she had grabbed earlier sitting on her night table with the tips of her fingers, and it fell over with a splash on the pillow. In that instant, Akane let out a shocked cry as the hot droplets landed on her face and neck, and a heavy weight bore down on her chest. She blinked, and her face contorted into a mask of shock and fear as she found herself face-to-face with a young man.

"Eee!" Akane breathed out a stifled little shriek.

"Ohh!" The young man replied, terror shining in his eyes.

"R-r-ryoga?" Akane whispered.

"Akane. I-I-I'm me?" the young man stammered.

"You're squishing me, Ryoga." Akane said breathlessly.

"I am? I am! So sorry! I'll just…" The young man leaped to the floor.

Akane stared at Ryoga, transfixed.

Akane finally spoke. "You're…naked. Why are you in my room…naked? Where is P-Chan?"

Ryoga's cheeks colored. "Well, um, I guess… Uh, I am P-Chan. Kind of like Ranma, I'm cursed, you see…"

"You are P-Chan? Little P-Chan? P-Chan who sleeps with me and nuzzles me and…"

Ryoga cut Akane off. "Yeah. That P-Chan. Look, Akane, I never meant it to be…perverted. I didn't…"

Akane narrowed her eyes. "You didn't mean it to be perverted? So it _was_ perverted?"

"Well, no. Not really. Do you think it was perverted?" Ryoga asked anxiously.

Akane drew herself up in bed. "Well! I certainly…" She stopped, deflated. "I… don't know. You were a pig…" she trailed off.

Ryoga scratched his head. "Well, yeah. Sorta. I'm sorry. I should have told you. But. Akane, I like you. I guess… you probably know that. But I really like you. And this was a way for me to be near you, to make you happy. My intentions were pure!"

"How can you say that, standing there?" Akane asked, a dark smile on her face.

"What do you mean? I assure you…"

Akane interrupted. "You're naked, Ryoga. I can see for myself the 'purity' of your intentions."

Ryoga looked down, his cheeks burning brightly. His manhood rigidly betrayed his true feelings. His eyes darted around, and he grabbed a blanket from the bed, wrapping it around his waist.

"Uhh. About that. Well. I can't deny that you arouse in me certain…passions. But I really wasn't trying to do anything unseemly. I just liked being so close to you…" Ryoga trailed off lamely.

Akane exhaled loudly. "It's OK, Ryoga. Sit down. I'm not mad, just surprised. Really surprised. And a little sad. I really loved P-Chan."

"Oh! I'm still P-Chan. Sort of. I can turn back if you want me too. I'll never sleep with you again, of course, if it upsets you… Or if it doesn't I guess we could keep on as before. Whatever you want! I am here for you!"

Akane let out a sad little laugh. "Oh, Ryoga. That's nice of you, but I'm afraid we couldn't go back to the way things were. Now that I know who P-Chan really is, it's just…different."

"Well, there is the other alternative. You could let me come around as…me. I love you, Tendo Akane! With all of my heart! I know I am not worthy of you, but if you are willing, I would happily try to be your boyfriend!" Ryoga said as he jumped up and bowed deeply. As he bowed, the blanket slipped, and his stiff cock stood at attention.

Akane blushed and giggled. "As much as I've seen of your 'little soldier' this morning, I guess the honorable thing to do would be to accept your offer."

Ryoga staggered back, madly scrabbling for the blanket. "Oh, God! Sorry, Akane! I'm such a pathetic screw-up! I don't want you to be embarrassed by my impertinent body! I don't know why it keeps doing that…"

"It does it because you are a boy and I am a girl, and well, that's just what it is supposed to do. I don't actually mind. It's kind of cute like that!" Akane said teasingly.

Ryoga stopped, and looked up. "Really? Uh, thank you."

"You're welcome, Ryoga. I haven't seen much male 'equpiment', but I have to say, based on what I have seen, you've got nothing to be ashamed of."

Ryoga blushed deepest red. "Oh, Akane! Thank you so much. Coming from you, that means a lot. Does that mean that you might want me as your boyfriend?"

Akane turned her head. "I can't, Ryoga. Ranma is technically my fiancée. You know that."

Ryoga clenched his fist. "Ranma! He is unworthy of you! In this modern age, no one can force you into a match you do not consent to."

"It's not that I'm being forced. My family… I know it means a lot to pass the dojo down to heirs of the founders. I doubt that Ranma and I will ever marry. He doesn't think of me in that way. But still, it would cause friction if I were to openly take another boyfriend while still living at home, under the same roof with him." Akane said.

Ryoga placed his fingers under Akane's chin, and slowly turned her face to his. "I love you, Tendo Akane. I do think of you 'like that'. If Ranma doesn't, that's his stupid mistake. I will make you happy, if you let me. Just say the word. Please, consider it, won't you?" Ryoga placed his lips on Akane's, and kissed her softly, lingering for as long as he could.

"Is that so, lost boy?" A gruff voice called out.

Ryoga and Akane looked up to see Ranma standing in Akane's door, fists clenched.

"You've gotten so lost this time, you bumbled into my fiancee's room. Naked. Isn't that peculiar." Ranma said, barely containing his rage.

"Ranma! At last, we finally will be able to settle this with a proper fight! A fight for Miss Akane's hand!" Ryoga said as he jumped to his feet.

"Get. Out. Now." Ranma said, each word dripping with venom. "There will be time enough to kill you after you are properly dressed."

"Oh. That. I forgot." Ryoga lamely countered.

"It's great that having sex with my fiancée is such a forgettable affair. You have five seconds before I forget my aversion to beating on naked guys." Ranma snarled.

************

After Ryoga departed, Ranma closed the door to Akane's room, and stood, hands folded over his chest. "There are easier ways to tell a guy you want to break the engagement, Akane. Fucking his number one rival in broad daylight is kind of extreme."

"Ranma! I didn't do anything with Ryoga…" Akane began.

Ranma let out a cold, hard laugh. "Nothing except kiss him, as he sat naked on your bed, wrapped in your blanket, promising to make you happy, and declaring his love for you. Nothing except that!"

Akane sat speechless.

"Sure. Don't deny it, Akane. I saw it with my own eyes. I know you don't love me. I never expected you to. But I thought you respected me a little bit. Maybe even liked me some." Ranma said, bitter tears stinging his eyes.

"Ranma, I do like you! I never meant to hurt you. This whole thing is a mistake. Ryoga is P-Chan! He changed in front of me… that's why he was naked…"

Ranma interjected. "And that's why you kissed him? The shock of a naked pig-boy in your room was too much, so you had to kiss him?"

"No! Just listen, Ranma. _He _kissed_ me_. He likes me, Ranma. He was asking if I would be his girlfriend. I didn't know what to do. That's all that happened. I swear."

Ranma turned his head from Akane. "Sure. I bet. So many guys declare their love while naked, in a girl's bedroom, both of them looking all tousled and breathless, after nothing went on. Oh wait! I can't say 'nothing'. I bet you two were playing a rousing game of tiddlywinks, or perhaps you were flying a kite."

Akane jumped out of bed, and stomped over to Ranma. "You thick-headed jerk! Don't you trust me?"

Ranma whipped around, grabbed Akane's wrists, and pushed her down on to the bed. He straddled her body as he leaned in. "Trust you? Yeah. I trust you. I trust you to be the center of attention when any boys are around. Look at how they all drool for you. Kuno, Gosunkugi, Hibiki- that's only the tip of the iceberg. You give out the 'come hither' vibe like there is no tomorrow! And you do nothing, NOTHING to turn them away. You like toying with boys, Akane. You like playing with our affections. I've tried not to take notice, I've tried to turn the other cheek. But I'm your fiancée, damn it!"

Akane wriggled free of Ranma's grip, and drew herself to a sitting position. "Then act like one! You ignore me and tease me! You have a harem of your own you do nothing to discourage, or have you forgotten about Shampoo, Kodachi and Ukyo? You… you've never even properly kissed me, or taken me on a real date! Don't act as if I've broken your heart, Saotome Ranma! I'm not even sure if you have one, and I know if you do, it doesn't beat for me!"

Tears splashed down Akane's flushed cheeks. Ranma looked down, then up again.

"You don't even know if I have a heart… I've failed as a fiancée, haven't I?" Ranma said quietly.

Akane looked down, and let out a sob.

Ranma sat on the bed, and reached out to Akane, running his fingers through her short hair. "Oh, Akane. I didn't mean to be such a negligent fiancée. So many things are beyond our control…"

Akane looked up, and moved away from Ranma's touch. "Yes, I know. I know that our pairing was never your idea. I'm sorry my father was so pig-headed. I don't blame you. Let's just end this awful charade."

"End this charade? If that's what you want, Akane. But before we do, I want to make sure we've both thought it over, that we both have all the facts. See, the truth is, I do love you, Akane. I was thrilled when our parents put us together. I just didn't know how to express that. I guess I'm kind of bad with people, since it was always just me and dad. And with my curse… I was sure no girl would want a guy who turned into a girl. I'm standoffish because I have to harden my heart against the cruelty people show me when they find out the truth. When you didn't seem bothered by my curse, I thought it was too good to be true. I stupidly thought that being engaged was good enough… That I was going to get the girl I loved without having to expose myself to the possibility of rejection. I've been immature, Akane. When I should have been writing you love letters and kissing you, I was calling you names and fighting with you. Give me another chance, Akane. I do have a heart, and it does beat for you." With that, Ranma leaned in, and kissed Akane lightly on the cheeks and forehead.

"Ranma." Akane whispered. "I want to believe you. I want you to love me. But I…"

"Let me prove myself to you, Akane. Put me in direct competition with pig-boy, if you want. Go on dates with both of us. Spend time with both of us. Whoever proves to be the better boyfriend- you choose them. No hard feelings. OK?" Ranma said, a smile crossing his lips.

"I don't want a competition. I just want to be loved." Akane replied.

"You've all ready got that. Now I'm just going to make sure you know it. Let's have our first date tonight. Meet me at the front gate at 5:30. Oh. And I'll let pig-boy know what the deal is." Ranma said as he leaped up.

"_Great_." Akane thought as Ranma dashed out of the room.

**************

At 5:30, Akane walked out to the front gate. She was wearing a light blue sundress with a white cardigan, and Ranma's heart skipped a beat when he saw her standing there, the evening breeze whipping her hair around her face, her dress billowing out behind her.

"I won't loose you, Akane. Not to pig-boy, not to anyone." He said quietly to himself as he stepped up to greet her.

"Huh?" Akane said, responding to Ranma's whisper. She stopped, and looked at Ranma with wide eyes. He had changed into a tight t-shirt with a black-and-white paint spatter design, and was wearing what appeared to be _leather pants_. He had on dark sunglasses that reflected the evening sun, and his hair was artfully mussed. He was wearing cologne that made Akane's heart flutter.

"Wow! Ranma, is that you?" Akane swallowed hard. "I've never seen you look like that before."

"Its our first date. I wanted to look good for you. You look beautiful. These are for you." Ranma smiled as he handed a bouquet to Akane.

"Oh! They're lovely, Ranma. Thank you. Are you sure I'm not too 'uncute' for you to give these to me?" Akane said teasingly.

Ranma stepped in to Akane, and pushed his sunglasses up on his head. He took her hands, and stared intently into her eyes. "You were never uncute, Akane. I just said that because I didn't know how to tell you what I really felt. You are beyond cute, Akane. You always have been. There's a reason all the boys fall for you. They all want to do this to you." Ranma tipped Akane's face to his, and planted his eager, open lips on Akane's. He gently pushed his tongue into her mouth, and probed around softly. As they kissed, he caressed her back with both of his hands, pulling her tightly to his body. When they finally pulled apart, Akane just stood there, transfixed.

"Uh, I think we smashed the flowers." Akane said after a second.

"Don't worry. I'll get you some more." Ranma said as he plucked the crushed flowers from her hand and tossed them into a nearby waste can. "Let's go! The evening is just beginning!"

After a whirlwind date of dinner and dancing and strolling hand-in-hand in the park, Akane and Ranma found themselves in front of the gate to the house and Dojo once more.

Akane looked up at Ranma, and brushed the hair from her eyes. "This was a magical evening, Ranma. Thank you."

"The fun is just beginning." Ranma said with a grin.

"Oh, Ranma! You pervert! Not on a first date!" Akane said, hands on her hips.

"Silly. That's not what I meant. Let's go in. I'll show you."

Akane followed Ranma into the house. Everything was strangely quiet. "I told everyone to leave us alone tonight. I figured the last thing we would want was to play 20 questions with them." Ranma said as he led Akane up the stairs.

As they passed the bathroom, Ranma dashed in. Akane heard the tap being turned, and when Ranma came out, he was a girl. "Now, I'll have a real girl's night with you, too! We can chat and giggle and paint each other's nails! Won't it be fun?"

"Oh, yes!" Akane gushed.

"_Try to top that, pig-boy."_ Ranma smugly thought, as Akane led him into her room.

Akane and Ranma listened to music and took turns doing one another's makeup. Akane then asked Ranma if he wanted to play dress-up.

"Sure!" Ranma replied.

Akane picked out a cute pink polka dotted dress for Ranma to try on. "I think it will look nice with your hair."

"Uh, sure. I'll just go into the bathroom and try it on." Ranma replied, as she grabbed up the dress.

The minutes ticked by, and Ranma stuck her head in the door. "Uh, Akane… I'm kind of having trouble with this thing. Do you mind?"

Akane giggled. "No problem. Come here, and I'll help!"

Ranma came in, clutching her arms over her chest. "Uh, this wrap front thing is confusing. I seem to have it…wrong." She took her arms away from her chest, and Akane could see that one of Ranma's breasts was poking out of the front. She laughed as Ranma blushed.

"Oh! I see! You have to take it off, and we'll put it on right!" Akane said as she helped pull the dress over Ranma's head. "Ranma! You aren't wearing any underpants!"

"Well, I thought they would look bad… The dress is so clingy… I took them off." Ranma stuttered.

Akane giggled again. "Oh well. No big deal. Uh… Do you mind if I look more closely at you… down there? I have seen myself countless times, but never really closely. It's kind of hard to get the right angle…"

"Well…" Ranma said, blushing even harder. "Sure. Just, um, be gentle, OK. I'm kind of sensitive…there."

"Sit on the bed, and open your legs wide." Akane said.

Ranma looked around,then complied. Akane peered closely at Ranma.

"Wow! It's so intricate! I never realized… Can I touch it, Ranma?"

Ranma wiped sweat from her brow. "I…I guess."

Akane softly stroked Ranma's labia with her finger. Then she gently inserted her finger into Ranma's wet vagina. Ranma sucked in a breath sharply.

"Uh… Hey. Watch it down there. That feels…funny." Ranma said.

"It's so soft and wet." Akane said as she gently moved her finger back and forth. "No wonder boys like it so much. I bet it feels really good on their…"

"Akane!" Ranma squealed as she pulled herself back. "That's just weird. Talking about that. With your finger in…me."

"Oh." Akane said, looking crestfallen." Sorry. I didn't mean to be weird."

"No! No, its fine. It really is. It was just a shock, that's all. You can continue to look down there, if you want." Ranma hastily replied.

Ranma slid forward, and Akane gingerly poked at her again. She found a spot, and started rubbing. "Is this your clitoris? I've always wanted to see if it's true that they get bigger when they are stimulated."

Ranma's face went white. "Oh! Akane. That feels… ohhhh. Wow!" Ranma's hands fluttered up to her nipples, as she began to slowly knead them.

Akane smiled, and leaned in to Ranma. "If you think that feels good, wait until you feel this." Akane gently began to probe Ranma's engorged clitoris with her tongue.

"Oh, sweet heavens!" Ranma called out. "Ahhkaneee! Oh, Ahhkanee! Wha…. Ohhh…..yeah…"

At the last moment, Ranma pulled away from Akane's sweet ministrations. She wrapped a sheet around herself as she panted. "Oh, Akane! Where on Earth did you learn to do that? Never mind- on second thought, I don't want to know!"

Akane sat up, and straightened herself. "Didn't you like it? I've read that oral stimulation is supposed to be one of the greatest pleasures a woman can experience."

Ranma shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, Akane. It felt great. Too great, actually. It's just… I don't want our first time to be like this. I want our first time to be when I'm… really me. I don't mind turning into a girl any more, but I still see myself as male. I want my first time having sex to be as a guy."

"You're a virgin, Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Well, yeah! Aren't you?"

"I guess you'll just have to find out." Akane said teasingly.

"Is that an invitation?" Ranma asked.

"More like a challenge." Akane replied. "You'd better put your clothes on, Ranma. Everyone will be home soon, and we wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea."

Akane winked at Ranma as she threw her the pink dress.

***************************

The next day, as Akane and Ranma left school a man in an unfamiliar car waved them down. When he stuck his head out of the window, Akane could see that it was Ryoga.

"Ryoga? Since when do you have a car?" Akane asked.

" I borrowed it. Today is your last day of school before summer break, isn't it? I thought this would be a great occasion to celebrate with a date!" Ryoga replied.

Ranma scowled at Ryoga, but Akane smiled. "Sure, only I'll need to go home and change out of my uniform."

"There's no need for that! I actually came to pick you up here because I think you look so cute in your uniform." Ryoga said.

Ranma scowled harder, and took a step towards Ryoga. "Watch yourself, pig-boy. Don't get fresh with my fiancée."

"This was your idea, Ranma, you useless windbag. Or are you going to go back on your word again?" Ryoga shot back defiantly.

Ranma's jaw tightened, but he gave a curt nod. "Right. My idea. You still watch yourself, pig-boy."

Akane shook her head as she climbed into the car. "Where are we going?"

"Oh, I thought I'd take you all around Tokyo to see the sights. As a person who gets lost regularly, I've found a lot of really neat places in the city." Ryoga cheerfully replied.

"About that…getting lost part. Is it wise for you to drive?" Akane asked with trepidation.

"Oh, that's why I borrowed this, too." Ryoga said as he patted a little touch screen device attached to the dashboard. "GPS. Now I can't get lost!"

"That sounds fun!" Akane enthusiastically replied. "You look very nice, Ryoga. I don't think I've ever seen you in jeans before."

Ryoga smiled as he drove. Akane looked at Ryoga again- he had transformed himself as completely as Ranma had for their date. He wore a blue blazer with a white button-down shirt over jeans. He looked older and more sure of himself than Akane had ever seen him.

That evening, The two of them traveled throughout the city, going to all of the interesting spots Ryoga had found during his travels. After dinner, he took Akane to a lovely traditional sweets shop, where she picked out a pink Yusagi Manjyu, and to a park where musicians were playing lovely music.

"This has been such a spectacular evening, Ryoga! I have enjoyed every minute!" Akane said as she nibbled the pink rabbit sweet.

"Every minute with you is spectacular, Akane." Ryoga replied, as he took Akane's free hand and drew her to him. "You make everything wonderful."

As Ryoga leaned in for a kiss, a branch from the tree they were under suddenly snapped off and hit him in the head.

"Oh!" Akane cried. "Are you all right, Ryoga?"

"Sure. I'm fine." He said as he rubbed his head. "Seems like I'm accident prone this evening. First, that ball that hit me while we were walking to the sweet shop, and now this. No matter. There is one more place I want to go, anyway. Let's look at the lights from Tokyo Tower!"

"Oh! How fun!" Akane squealed as she finished the manjyu.

When they reached the tower, Akane was surprised at the crowd, especially as late as it was. They barely made it in time for the last trip to the special observatory. When they got there, Akane was awed by the sight.

"Ryoga. How beautiful. Look!" She said breathlessly as she clung to his arm. A wide smile stretched across his face as he pressed closer to Akane. As he stood smiling, a shower of cold water rained down on his head.

"So sorry." A female voice rang out. Akane, stunned by the cold water that hit her arm, whirled around in time to see a flash of red hair as the woman who dropped her drink beat a hasty retreat to the other side of the observation deck. When she looked down, she saw Ryoga- now as P-Chan- staring up from a mound of crumpled clothes.

"_Crap!"_ Akane thought to herself. _"What a terrible time for this to happen. How am I going to get P-cha… Ryoga out of here?"_

Akane bent down and scooped up the piglet and the pile of clothes. She tried to look casual, but a small black piglet does attract a certain amount of attention.

"Oohh! He's so cute!" a lady cried out as Akane rode the elevator down. She smiled wanly at the woman as she willed the elevator to reach the bottom. When she finally did reach bottom, she walked as quickly as she could from the tower, only stopping briefly at a café to buy a large cup of hot coffee. When she finally made it to the car, she placed P-chan and the heap of clothes in the backseat, and drove to a more secluded spot. When she found a place that satisfied her, she stopped, turned, and addressed P-Chan.

"Here. Put your foot in this coffee. Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else to do."

Ryoga reappeared in the backseat a second later.

"I'm so sorry, Akane. I ruined the evening. I guess it was crazy to think that a cursed person like me could hope to go on regular dates." Ryoga said, shaking his head sadly.

"You didn't ruin anything. That idiot with the water was to blame. Your curse doesn't bother me in the least!" Akane defiantly replied as she crawled over the seat and sat next to Ryoga. "You are a great guy, Ryoga. You tried really hard tonight, and I thank you for that."

"Really? You are such a great person yourself, Akane! Always so thoughtful. That's why I…" Ryoga leaned over, and kissed Akane.

As they parted, Akane looked down. "Uh, Ryoga. You're naked again."

"I know." Ryoga replied.

"Your 'up' again, too." Akane noted.

"I am. Want to know a little secret? I'm almost always 'up' when you are around."

Akane blushed. "Really?"

"Yep. It can be a real inconvenience, too." Ryoga said as he looked down.

Akane stared at Ryoga's crotch, fascinated. "How do you hide that? I never noticed it."

Ryoga's cheeks colored. "It's not easy. Lots of standing behind stuff. Uhh… "

Akane reached out, and touched Ryoga's hard-on.

Ryoga gulped. "If it's all right with you, could you touch it some more?"

"Sure". Akane said as she reached out again, and stroked Ryoga's shaft. Ryoga groaned and scooted closer to Akane. He took her into his arms, and kissed her again. Then he slowly began to fumble with the buttons on her uniform as she continued to rub her hand up and down, up and down.

"Akane, sweet Akane. I have waited so long for this night…" Ryoga said awkwardly as he continued to fumble with Akane's uniform. In frustration, he finally gave up on the buttons, and settled for reaching up her skirt instead. He slid himself between her legs, and attempted to move her panties to one side as he tried unsuccessfully to guide his cock into her moist slit. He continued to thrust wildly at his target as he simultaneously kneaded Akane's breast through her uniform shirt.

"Ryoga! Unhh. You, ohhh." Akane cried.

At that moment, a blinding light flashed through the car window.

"Police! What's going on here! This is a no parking zone! Get a move on!" a rough voice bellowed.

Ryoga sat upright, a look of pure terror on his face. "Yes,sir! Sorry! I'm moving right now!"

"You better be!" The voice called again, as the light switched off.

Ryoga hastily pulled on his pants and leapt into the driver's seat. Akane passed up his shirt, and he shrugged it on as he turned the key. Akane slipped into the passenger's seat as the car began to move.

The pair rode home in silence.

When they arrived at Akane's house, Ryoga turned to her. "I… I don't know what to say. I'm cursed in every way. Thank you for even considering me as your boyfriend."

Akane kissed Ryoga very gently. " I had a wonderful time, Ryoga. Thank you for everything."

***********************

Akane made her way up to her room. She sat on her bed and sighed. Her door opened, and she saw Ranma standing there.

"Oh. You're home. How was the date?" he casually asked.

"I think you know how the date went. I know for sure you were the one who threw the water on Ryoga at Tokyo Tower. It wouldn't surprise me if you were behind the other 'incidents' too." Akane said, a dark look on her face.

"Heh. Heh." Ranma laughed nervously. "What are you talking about?"

"Cut the act. I saw you at the tower. That hair is unmistakable. Why would you sabotage the date when you were the one who came up with the stupid competition in the first place?" Akane fumed.

"Well, I never said it had to be a fair competition. Besides, when I saw that oaf mauling you, I couldn't just stand by..."

"You were the policeman too? That's just great, Ranma. Thanks a lot." Akane huffed.

Ranma sighed, and sat down beside Akane. "You're right. I was an ass to cheat. I just… I can't loose you, Akane!"

"You can't loose what you never had, Ranma!" Akane yelled as she stood up. "I belong to me, understand? I call my own shots! I didn't want this stupid competition in the first place! I all ready know who I want!"

Ranma stood and looked at Akane. "After tonight, I can bet it won't be me."

"You stupid thick-headed asshole! Of course it's you! I wanted you from the start! I like Ryoga- I could even develop deep feelings for him over time- but I love you. I loved you from the start. But you are so damn dumb and self-absorbed, you never even noticed…"

Ranma grabbed Akane and cut her off mid-sentence with a kiss. "I'm so glad, Akane." He said when he finally came up for air. His shoulders slumped, and sobs wracked his body.

"Why are you crying? Ranma?" Akane asked in a concerned voice.

"I w-w-was so scared. I saw you two in that car tonight, and I thought I had lost you. You were going to go all the way with him, Akane, I just knew it. I just knew you had chosen him." Ranma stammered.

"Oh, Ranma." Akane sighed as she hugged him close. "Things did get a little carried away in the car. I shouldn't have let them go so far. I was just mad at you, and poor Ryoga wanted me so badly…"

"I want you that badly, too. Would you, Tendo Akane, do me the honor of being my first intimate partner?" Ranma asked as he bowed to Akane.

Akane giggled. "How silly! Of course I will, Ranma. But please understand- while sex is fun, it's really not that big of a deal. It changes everything, and it changes nothing. If we really want to be a couple, we've got to be honest with each other, and make a real attempt at forging a relationship."

"What a mature thing to say. Of course, you're right. I'll do my best by you, Akane. I do have one question, though. Are… you have such a relaxed attitude about sex. Are you…"

Akane sighed, and cupped Ranma's face in her hands. "Yes, I had sex. Once. About three months before you arrived. It was…underwhelming. We were not compatible at all. Do you still want me?"

Ranma looked at Akane, and drew her in. he kissed her deeply, and began to remove his pants, then his shirt. Akane removed her skirt and shirt, and stood before Ranma in her underthings. He gently slid one bra strap down, then the other as she unhooked the back. Her breasts, free of the bra,stood at attention. He sucked one nipple, then the other, until Akane began to whimper quietly. Ranma then stripped her lavender panties off, and placed his hand between her legs.

"Ohh. It _is _warm and wet." Ranma said as he kneeled before Akane. He gently pushed her back on the bed as he spread her legs, and lightly licked her clitoris.

"Ohhh." Akane said, shivering. "That is so nice, Ranma."

Ranma continued to lick until the trickle of wetness between Akane's legs was a torrent. As she moaned and arched her back as she climaxed, he spread he legs a little farther, and slowly began to thrust himself into her wet, pink hole. He continued to push, but made very little headway.

"You're so tight, Akane. I thought you weren't a virgin." Ranma huffed as he continued to grind himself forward.

"One time doesn't exactly loosen you completely." Akane replied as she grimaced. "Besides, who said my first time was with a boy?"

"It wasn't?" Ranma asked.

"Nope. She wasn't a boy at all." Akane replied with a smile.

Ranma stopped. "So I'm your first boy?"

"Yep. And my second girl. Or you will be, if you get back to work." Akane grinned as she replied.

Ranma started thrusting again, but stopped when Akane let out a little cry.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Ranma said as he gathered Akane in his arms.

"Thanks, Ranma. That means a lot. But it's going to hurt no matter what. And it'll probably make me bleed. That's just the way it is for girls. You'll find out soon enough." Akane said with a devilish grin.

Ranma pushed forward again, as Akane let out a howl.

"You're in! All the way in!" she said breathlessly.

"Unghhhh. I know. Not for long, though. Sorry." Ranma grunted, a glazed look in his eyes. His entire body spasmed as he let loose and mingled his wetness with Akane's.

Ranma lay on top of Akane for a few minutes, his sweat dripping onto her milky skin. When he had recovered himself enough to talk, he propped himself up on an elbow, and looked at Akane. "What did you mean, 'I'll find out about how it is' for girls?"

Akane smiled angelically up at Ranma. "Did I say that? What I meant to say is, "Gee, my Ranma ½ is going to be _twice_ as much fun!"

With that, Akane reached over to the vase of flowers on her night table, and dumped the water on Ranma. "Oops. So sorry!" She giggled as she pulled Ranma back down into her arms.


End file.
